The process of one person bathing another has long been a problem for the one performing the bathing. This bathing process is normally carried out over the side of a conventional bathtub or other such washing structure. Examples of such cases are where a parent is bathing an infant or small child, or in the health care industry where a nurse or health care agent assists in the bathing of a physically handicapped or geriatric person. Where such bathing takes place over the side of a bathtub or similar structure, the process of bathing is made awkward for the one performing the bathing, and additionally may cause great discomfort to the person assisting. There has long been a need, therefore, to cure the problems associated in bathing another, wherein the person performing the bathing can do so comfortably.